


Hoodies and Hugs

by AdrianaintheSnow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, school stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Logan takes a break from a stressful assignment only to find himself alone. He ends up stealing his boyfriend’s hoodie to cope.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	Hoodies and Hugs

Logan could almost feel time slipping through his fingers as he stared at his computer screen. He knew what he needed to do next and that it was an easy task, but it felt like there was a brick wall between him and that task. He tried to push through it, tried to bring his fingers to the keyboard, but it just wouldn’t happen.

He finally sat back with a sigh. He was thirsty, he noted. Maybe if he went and handled that, he’d be able to force his body to continue making the PowerPoint. He stood from his desk and walked out of his office towards the kitchen and filled a cup with water. He drained the cup quickly, having been unaware of just how thirsty he was, before putting it in the sink to wash later.

He should have gone back to his office, but instead he wandered into the living room, finding it empty. He frowned and turned to go check the bedroom but found nothing there either. “Virgil?” he called into the house as he walked back to the living room. There was no response.

A surprisingly intense wave of loneliness crashed over him and he realized belatedly much as he had with his thirst that he’d been in dire need of a hug when he’d entered the room the first time. Yet, the object needed to quench this need was not within Logan’s reach.

He dithered. He needed to get back to work, but the prospect of doing so seemed as appealing as rubbing sandpaper across his skin. Instead, he sunk down onto the couch. His hand brushed something, and he looked over to see one of Virgil’s hoodies had been haphazardly tossed on the couch. He picked it up and placed it in his lap, his fingers running over the fabric for a few moments before he pulled it over his head.

It wasn’t quite what he needed, like drinking tea when one was hungry, but it soothed the ache a bit. It was nice and warm and smelled like Virgil. It also smelled a bit like hot sauce and Logan was slightly suspicious that Virgil had perhaps spilled hot sauce on it during taco night four days before and neglected to wash it after, but he couldn’t seem to care too much at this point. He curled up in it and laid down on the couch.

Not even 10 minutes later, he heard the front door open and keys clanking as they were set down. Virgil walked into the room and paused when he saw Logan, his eyes softening when he saw him curled up in the hoodie. “I see there is a thief in my house,” he teased softly.

“You weren’t here,” Logan accused.

“I went to get your favorite coffee hoping to tempt you out of your office, but apparently there was no need,” he replied moving over to the couch. There indeed was a drink carrier in his hand with two drinks in it. He offered the drinks, but Logan just frowned and reached for him instead.

Virgil blinked and set the drinks down before letting Logan pull him down onto the couch. Logan immediately wrapped his arms around him and placed his ear over his chest. This was what he’d needed.

“Okay, that’s it. No more work today,” Virgil said, running a hand through Logan’s hair.

“But I…”

“Nope,” Virgil said, kissing him on the forehead. “I came home to you half passed out on the couch. No more work. I’m booting up Netflix and ordering pizza for dinner.”

“I need to work.”

“Not allowed and that’s final.”

“Fine,” Logan said, giving in far easier than he usually would as he legitimately did not think he could look at his work computer without feeling queasy.

“Good,” Virgil said. Logan felt him shift to get his phone out of his pocket. “What type of pizza do you want?”

Logan shrugged, hugging him closer.

“I’ll just order our default then.”

He used one hand to order the pizza on his phone app while slowly moving the other hand up and down Logan’s back.

“It’ll be here in 45 minutes,” Virgil informed him, setting his phone aside. “Want to start a movie or wait until food is here?”

“I don’t care,” Logan mumbled.

“How about we watch an episode of doctor who?” Virgil suggested.

Logan nodded and Virgil reached for the remote, still rubbing circles on Logan’s back with his other hand.

“Virgil,” Logan asked while waiting for the app to load on the television.

“Mmm?” Virgil said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“When was the last time you washed this thing?”

He could feel Virgil’s smile against his skin. “Do you really want to know?”

“ _Virgil_.”

“It’s a hoodie. You don’t need to wash it every day.”

“You do if you pour hot sauce down the front.”

“Just hush dear,” Virgil said. “I promise to wash it tomorrow.”

Logan frowned at him.

“Unless you want to take it off and have me get up and put it in the wash now,” he said with a raised eyebrow.

Logan immediately squeezed him tighter. “Tomorrow works.”

Virgil smiled at him softly and kissed him swiftly on the lips. “Good, then we’re doing absolutely nothing tonight.”

“Okay,” Logan agreed. They then, in fact, proceeded to do nothing that night but cuddle and watch Netflix while eating pizza.


End file.
